1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas grills for use in outdoor cooking and, more particularly, to a novel grill assembly which may be permanently mounted in an outside wall of a recreational vehicle and which includes a safety mechanism for automatically shutting off the gas supply from its source when the grill is not in use.
2. The Background Art
User's of recreational vehicles (such as, for example, trailers, motor homes, campers, and boats), often find it desirable to cook meals outside the vehicle. This of course frees the vehicle for other uses during meal preparation. In addition, cooking odors are thus taken outside and do not linger in an inside cooking area after mealtime.
Outdoor cooking may be done using a conventional coal barbecue or similar apparatus. In order to decrease the necessary set-up and clean-up times, however, gas (e.g., propane) grills are more often used. These gas grills may be stored inside the vehicle and then set up outside the vehicle prior to use or, more conveniently, may be stored and/or mounted in an external storage compartment.
Gas cooking grills are typically constructed such that a gas supply is connected to the grill by means of a flexible tube after the grill is set up. Normal setup thus requires that the grill be placed in the desired position and then connected to the gas supply by means of the flexible tube. The gas supply is then turned on, thereby providing fuel to the grill burners.
After use, the reverse procedure is followed. The grill burners and the main gas supply are first turned off. The grill is then disconnected from the gas supply and returned to storage.
This conventional grill setup and storage procedure may, of course, become cumbersome, thereby discouraging frequent use of the grill. Consequently, in some cases, perhaps with the thought that the grill will be used again soon, the grill is stored without being disconnected from the main gas supply.
Unfortunately, the flexible tube which connects the grill to the gas supply may become worn as the unit is moved from place to place to the point where it will allow some gas leakage. Gas leakage may also occur around the tube couplings and/or in the event one of the grill burner valves is not completely closed. As a result, therefore, storage of gas grills without first disconnecting them from the gas supply not only wastes gas but may result in gas inhalation, explosion or other hazards.